Unexpected Comfort
by EloisePhelps
Summary: It's five years after the Battle of Hogwarts and Hermione is depressed after she lost Fred. Will a bouncing ferret be her unexpected comfort? suck at summaries lol Rated T incase


Author's Note:

Keep in mind that I wrote this story when I was 14 years old. I think it's rather sappy and no doubt it has countless mistakes. Lol. The sappiness makes me cringe but I guess I was in a sappy mood when I wrote it. If you are also interested this is the only story I have ever finished. Not really counting much since it is a one-shot but there you go. This story was first published on and I got quite a few reviews requesting a sequel. I have actually written a sequel but was rejected because it was apparently too graphic. Lol.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this little story.

It has been 5 years since Hermione Jane Granger left Hogwarts and it also has been 5 years since the Lord Voldemort's death. Now Hermione is sitting on a stool at the local pub drinking her life away.

Picking up the half-full bottle of Fire Whiskey and drinking it all down until there was nothing left inside.

"Are you sure you should drinking that much?" asked the bar man.

"YES! Why shouldn't I be! I am the smartest witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!!" yelled a very drunken Hermione.

"What can I get you sir?" asked the bar man to a very distraught Draco Malfoy.

"Ummm…Just a bottle of Fire Whiskey thanks" Draco answered as he sat next to the drunken girl. Soon noticing it was in fact Hermione Granger.

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here? Isn't it Hermione Granger from Hogwarts and getting drunk!!"

"And well, well, well, isn't it Draco Malfoy!! Who is also getting drunk!"

"Very funny Granger!" he answered back bitterly.

"Obviously there is nothing funny about it! Now will you leave me alone!!" Hermione said with the same amount of bitterness in her tone of voice.

"I'll tell you what's bothering me if you tell me what's bothering you?"

"Fine, it's about my past boyfriend, Fred Weasley."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

5 years ago…

"I wish fighting deatheaters would be easier!" said a very tired Hermione as she fought a deatheater.

"I totally agree, love!" Fred said as he shot another spell at another deatheater.

When no one was looking Fred pulled Hermione to a deserted corridor.  
"Fred! Where in Merlin's Underpants are you taking me?!" Hermione screeched as Fred finally took them to their destination.

"Calm down, Hermione!"

"What is it do you want to day, Fred?"

"Well, first off I want to say that I love you very much"

Hermione smiled, which made Fred smile in return.

"I know, you tell me everyday and I love you too."

Fred smiled even more so after what she said.

"and secondly I want to say that whatever happens to me, like if I die I don't want you to feel sad your whole life about me-" Before he could say anything else Hermione cut him off.

"Fred. Stop saying those things! How do you that'll happen? You know, it could be me!" Hermione said just as she broke into tears.

"Hermione," Fred whispered while he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Don't ever say those things again!"

"Alright, but just in case."

"Ok, still it is very unlike for Fred Weasley to get all soppy like that."

"Hey!"

"Come on! Let's get back!"

When they got back to the fight and started killing off more deatheaters, they started to drift further away from each, not knowing what was going to happen to one of them.

30 minutes later…

Voldemort's voice ran through the corridors saying there was going to be an hour break and if Harry Potter didn't come to him by then he would kill everyone that was fight against him.

As Hermione walked through the doors of the Great Hall she started looking for any signs of Fred. As she saw a huge group of redheads to one side she just hoped that Fred would be one of those people.

Then she saw Ginny who ran over and gave her a big hug.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry!" said Ginny.

Ginny looked like she had been crying for at least 2 hours long. Her eyes were red and puffy and still tears leaked out.

Everyone was looking at Hermione with sympathy. Not finding a sign of Fred. She ran to the dead body that they were surrounding and there she saw the dead, smiling face of Fred.

"No," was all Hermione could say.

She couldn't look at his face. As she turned away George got up and ran over to Hermione and gave her a hug. Hermione broke into tears on to George's T-shirt. George too broke into tears.

"…and that's what happened. I've been coming here every night since it happened." Hermione said as she flicked away some of the tears that fell.

"I'm sorry. Why here?" asked Draco.

"This is where Fred and I had our first date."

"How long did you date him?"

"Almost 2 years."

"I am truly sorry about Fred."

"It's nothing, What's your problem?"

"Mine is about…Pansy. I caught her cheating on me with Blaise."

"I'm sorry about that. When did it happen?"

"Yesterday," He said bitterly.

"I suppose it came to a shock to you?"

"Hell yeah! To think I would've been sitting with her in some fancy restaurant."

"Why?"

"I was going to ask her to marry me."

Draco took the tiny, velvet box out and gave it to Hermione. She opened it and she saw a beautiful white gold ring with a huge emerald in the centre.

"That can't be real!" Hermione said.

"It is. I got it custom made from only half the price because me being a 'Malfoy' and all"  
"I'm very sorry about Pansy and Blaise. I always thought Pansy was a slut."

"Yeah. Blaise was my best mate and he went off cheating with Pansy behind my back."

Hermione looked at the clock and it read 12:30am. Realising how late it was she said.  
"Whoa! Look at the time!"

Draco looked at the clock also noticing how late it was.

"Wow. Time goes quick when having fun."

"Yeah, well I better get back to my flat."

"Yeah. Do you want me to walk you home? It's no problem for me."

"Yeah sure. I wouldn't mind."

They both started walking out of the pub and down the street talking about random things as they went along.

The strange thing about it was that Draco and Hermione were actually getting along. Something Harry and Ron would never understand or believe. As they got to Hermione's flat, Hermione turned around to face Draco.

"Draco, I would've never thought I would find comfort in you. It's just a bit hard to believe."

"I know. I'm surprised myself. You made me feel better by just talking to you. Thank you."

"No problem, Draco."

"Maybe, I'll see you tomorrow, say 6:00pm?"

Draco half expected her to slap him, but she didn't. She just smiled.

"yeah, why not"

"ok."

Draco bent down and gave Hermione a short peck on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Hermione."

He apparated back to his Manor leaving Hermione shocked at the kiss. She reached up and touched the place he kissed. Her heart fluttered at the thought of it.  
Noticing that she was still standing in front of her flat she went back inside thinking of Draco.

Hermione felt better for the first time in 5 years. She would never have thought that she would find unexpected comfort with Draco Malfoy.

Fin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note:

There you have it. If you want the sequel say so in a review. It might take a while because it needs a lot of fixing up. Lol.

Eloise…


End file.
